fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Fire (tome)
Fire (ファイアー Faiā) is the most basic magic spell available in a majority of the games in the Fire Emblem series, where it is either an E-ranked Anima magic or Fire tome. Although this tome is rather accurate, this is offset by its low Might, and is best used against weaker enemies until better spells such as Thunder have been acquired. The Fire tome is often carried by the first Mage character recruitable in any given game. In Three Houses, this spell is featured as the Class Ability of the Mage class. If a character has already learned Fire while as a Mage, that character has double the amount of uses for Fire. Weapon Stats ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light Fire Emblem Gaiden Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade'' and Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones ''Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem Fire Emblem Awakening Fire Emblem Fates Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia Black Magic |3 |80% |0 |1-2 |3 |HP Cost: 1 }} Fire Emblem Heroes Tome |4 |2 |- |✯ |- }} Fire Emblem: Three Houses Item Locations Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and the Blade of Light |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem Gaiden |Learnt |'Innate:' Luthier • Delthea • Celica • Boey • Mae • Sonya • Nomah '''Promotion to Mage:' Gray • Tobin • Kliff • Saber • Kamui • Atlas • Jesse • Deen |} ''Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem |Inventory |Jubelo |- |Vendors |'Book 1:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 19 '''Book 2:' Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. F-1 |} ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War |Inventory |Azelle |- |Vendors |Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 |} Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 |Vendors |Ch. 6 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 17B |} TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga |Inventories |Lee • Meriah |- |Shops |Map 10 • Map 19 • Ligria Fort |} Fire Emblem: The Binding Blade |Inventory |Lugh |- |Vendors |Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 11A • Ch. 11B • Ch. 13 • Ch. 19A • Ch. 20B • Ch. 21 • Ch. 23 |} Fire Emblem: The Blazing Blade |Inventory |Erk |- |Vendors |'Lyn's Story:' Ch. 7 • Ch. 10 '''Eliwood's Story:' Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16x • Ch. 17 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 29x Hector's Story: Ch. 14 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17x • Ch. 18 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 29 • Ch. 31x |} ''Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones |Inventories |Lute • Ewan |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9A • Ch. 10B • Ch. 12A • Ch. 12B • Serafew • Port Kiris • Bethroen |} Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 7) |- |Vendors (Easy/Normal) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 23 • Ch. 24 • Ch. 25 • Ch. 26 • Ch. 27 • Ch. 28 • Endgame |- |Vendors (Hard) |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 12 • Ch. 13 • Ch. 14 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 17 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 21 • Ch. 22 • Ch. 25 |} Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |Inventories |Tormod • Soren |- |Shops |'Part 1:' Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Endgame '''Part 2:' Ch.3 • Endgame Part 3: Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Ch. 7 • Ch. 8 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 10 • Ch. 11 • Endgame Part 4: Prologue • Ch. 1 • Ch. 2 • Ch. 3 • Ch. 4 • Ch. 5 • Rebirth |} ''Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon |Vendors |Ch. 8 • Ch. 11 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 16 • Ch. 18 • Ch. 20 • Ch. 22 |} Fire Emblem: New Mystery of the Emblem |Dropped |Enemy Mage (Ch. 5) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 10) • Enemy Mage (Ch. 15) |- |Inventories |Kris • Merric • Jubelo • Maria |- |Vendors |Ch. 5 • Ch. 9 • Ch. 15 • Ch. 19 • Ch. 21 |} Fire Emblem Awakening |Inventory |Miriel |- |Armories |Southtown • The Northroad • Breakneck Pass • Border Wastes • The Twins' Turf |- |SpotPass |Soren • Caeda • Norne • Deirdre • Arthur • Lugh |} Fire Emblem Echoes: Shadows of Valentia |Learnt |'Innate:' Luthier • Delthea • Celica • Boey • Mae • Sonya • Nomah • Yuzu '''Promotion to Mage:' Gray • Tobin • Kliff • Faye • Saber • Kamui • Atlas • Jesse • Deen Promotion to Harrier [Overclass - Altar of the Skylord (DLC)] |} ''Fire Emblem: Three Houses |Learnt |'Innate:' Rhea 'Reason Rank D:' Byleth • Edelgard • Caspar • Dedue • Mercedes • Sylvain • Raphael • Lorenz • Leonie • Catherine • Alois • Anna • Balthus • Constance 'Reason Rank D+:' Ferdinand • Linhardt |- |Class Ability |Mage (as Fire) |} Gallery File:Fire (TCG Series 1).jpg|The Fire tome, as it appears in the first series of the TCG. File:Fire (TCG Series 5).jpg|The Fire tome, as it appears in the fifth series of the TCG. File:Fire (TS Scroll).png|Artwork of the scroll of Fire from ''TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Fire FE2.png|Celica casting Fire in Gaiden. File:FE3 Fire.gif|Animation of Jubelo casting Fire on an enemy Thief in Mystery of the Emblem. File:Fire FE4.png|Claud casting Fire on Jackal in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:FE5 Fire.png|Sara casting Fire on an enemy in Thracia 776. File:Fire (TS).png|Alicia casting Fire on an enemy Golem in TearRing Saga: Utna Heroes Saga. File:Fire path of radiance.png|Soren casting Fire on an enemy Halberdier in Path of Radiance. File:Fire (FE10).png|Ilyana casting Fire on an enemy Fire Sage in Radiant Dawn. File:FE12 Fire.png|Linde casting Fire on an enemy Mage in New Mystery of the Emblem. File:Fire Tome (FE13).png|Lissa wielding the tome of Fire in Awakening. File:Fire (FE13).png|Lissa casting Fire on an enemy Wyvern Rider in Awakening. File:FE14 Fire.jpg|Nyx wielding the tome of Fire in Fates. File:FE14 Fire (Casting).jpg|Nyx casting Fire on an enemy Archer in Fates. File:FEH Tome red.png|In-game model of the Fire tome from Heroes.